A playful Twin
by syrekx
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Ichiru and Zero are left alone in the house as their parents are called on a mission, Zero plans on whatching a movie Ichiru has other plans... yoai. There's basically no story line just and excuse to write some yoai. Ichiru x Zero


AN: Ok so this is a small one-shot! Lol these boys just keep me awake! Anyway just love this paring!

Also, this is my first fic on here. I really did try my best!

Umm... Ok well this is AU and there's not much story to it, just an excuse to write some yoai!

Note: Ichiru and Zero were never attacked and grew up as they would have.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters. **

**Ichiru x Zero rated M, incest, slight smut and yoai plus major lemon! **

**Enjoy**

Ichiru sat up from his bed. He remembered having a fever last night, but couldn't remember getting into bed? Zero must have put him there. _That's so sweet!_ He could hear Zero moving around and muffled voices. Getting to his feet and going towards the door Ichiru ease-dropped in on their conversation. It was their parents telling them that they were going to be out all day and Zero was to look after Ichiru and make sure he stayed in bed. _Well that can be arranged. _

A mischievous smile played across his face. Waiting for, what seemed like hours, Ichiru finally heard the car leave the drive-way. The younger twin grinned; he decided that he felt better, and made his way down stairs.

Meanwhile, Zero was just settling down to watch one of his favourite movies. He was so in grossed in the film that he hadn't noticed that Ichiru was now standing behind him. Ichiru wrapped his hands around Zero's neck was about to nibble on his earlobe, but moved back when Zero leaped out of the chair and spun around only to see Ichiru standing there with an innocent look on his face.

"Geez Ichiru! You have me a friggin' heart attack!" exclaimed Zero as he tried to calm his heart rate. Ichiru moved over to him and wrapped his arms around Zero's neck once more and began placing small kisses along the side of his face, plus jaw line.

"I'm sorry Niisan I didn't mean to scare you." Ichiru simply stated, although it had a slight seductive tone to it. He played with Zero earrings with his tongue, slowly and deliberately caressing it, earning him a soft moan from Zero.

"Ichiru! Now is not the time!" Zero argued. He wasn't about to let Ichiru have his way with him whenever he wanted! Zero pulled back and tried to push Ichiru off him, but the small, feeble twin was surprisingly strong and adamant about what he wanted.

"But, Niisan I'm hungry!" Ichiru whispered in the older twin's ear now sucking lightly on Zero's neck; just in the spot where he knew it drove Zero crazy.

"Ahh... Ichiru if you're hungry l will make you a snack." Zero stammered trying and failing to pull away from his brother's grip.

"Oh, but Niisan I already have a snack... Right... In... Front... Of... Me." Ichiru murmured in between kisses. Zero moaned and depend the kiss between them; slow at first, but then it grew more intense. Ichiru pushed the older twin down onto the sofa. Zero landed with a small thud, God he loved it when his twin played rough.

"Do you want me, Zero?" His voice soft and lustful. Feeling that Zero was already hard from the tale-tell bulge in his trousers, Ichiru worked the belt of the older twins while Zero begged Ichiru and pleaded to him that he needed and wanted him. This pleased Ichiru deeply and with that thought he swallowed Zero whole.

The older twin was gasping for breath and his fingers dug in the sofa below him, he was seriously taken by surprise when Ichiru went down on him that he forgot to breath. Panting heavily he gripped Ichiru's hair and screamed as the younger's skilful lips played along his member; thrusting into Ichiru's mouth, begging for more friction. However, just as quickly as he started Ichiru released Zero from his mouth.

Zero whimpered from loss of contact; the face that Zero made put a smile on Ichiru's face. Ichiru moved up Zero's body until they were face to face. Their lips inches apart. The older twin was breathing heavily. He looked into Ichiru's eyes, how could he not say no to his brother when he looked at him like that?

"Come to bed Zero... I wanna play." The younger twin could be quite deceiving when he wants to be, especially when it came to Zero.

Zero was about to protest, but Ichiru stopped him by pressing their mouths together once more. He wanted this from Zero. He couldn't care less if anyone knew about them. He didn't care if everyone else thought it was wrong, he loved his brother and that was enough for him.

Zero's tongue pressed against Ichiru's lips, begging for entrance, which was gladly accepted. Tongues battled against each other for a while until both twins were gasping for breath. Ichiru's gaze found its way to Zero; taking in the delicious sight before him.

Slowly Ichiru grab Zero's hand and without losing much contact he lead Zero through the elegant dining room and up the stairs into Ichiru's bedroom. The room was dim as Ichiru was previously asleep, which would also explain the distorted covers. Zero found his back pressed against the bed; the mattress resisting lightly against him. Ichiru followed suit and crawled up the bed until his face was just hovering above Zero's nipple his mouth latched on with no mercy until the older twin was screaming with ecstasy. Ichiru moved his hand down and started tracing light circles over Zero's weeping manhood. The older twin grabbed Ichiru's neck and pulled him down for a soul stealing kiss. The two boys moved together like this on the bed for what seemed like hours; just touching and teasing on another until Zero found it was too much.

"Ichiru..." Zero called out. "Ichiru please... Please... Ichiru I-I need more. I-I want you." Zero was rather enjoying the moment however, his needs had become unbearable. He pulled Ichiru's head up to see him. The moment Ichiru saw the lust and want in his brothers eyes he granted his wish putting three single digits into the older twin's mouth. Zero skilfully manoeuvredhis tongue around Ichiru's fingers coating them with saliva; he made sure that they were good and wet as he knew their next destination. Once he was sure they were lathered he let the fall from his mouth. Ichiru didn't waste time, Zero quickly found a slick finger pressing into his entrance. Ichiru had to resist taking Zero there and then, instead he watched his sibling wriggle and squirm on the bed as he hit Zero's sweet spot over and over. Keeping the same scissoring motion and steady rhythm, Ichiru was quite content just doing this whereas, Zero had other ideas.

"Ichiru enough already... I'm ready. Please stop teasing" Zero panted as Ichiru played his body as if it was a well loved instrument. Ichiru smiled ruefully.

"Does my big brother want me then?" Ichiru taunted however, he didn't give Zero time to answer he entered Zero in one quick moment, Zero screamed and withered, hand gripping onto Ichiru as his younger twin rode him hard and fast. It was ironic really because Zero would never come on to Ichiru straight out, but once they were in bed Zero always encouraged Ichiru and could be quite inventive in the heat of the moment.

Zero didn't even seem to have the capacity to think about how he loves it when Ichiru was rough. Subconsciously Zero always let Ichiru have control because he wanted to make up for taking Ichiru's power when they still inhabited in their mother's womb. He tried desperately to pretend that Ichiru was as strong as him and telling Ichiru and himself that the younger twin could become a hunter just like him, but they both new that was never going to happen. Zero was willing to do anything to make up for , in Zero's mind violating him and stealing what wasn't for him. Some hunters told Zero that it would be better if he completely devoured Ichiru and on some level Zero knew they were right. If that were the case then Ichiru wouldn't have had to suffer throughout his life. Not only with constant fevers, but not being a disappointment to his parents and fellow hunters. But that was not the case and Zero now knew that he could not and would not live without Ichiru. He looked up at the beautiful boy, no not boy man, the beautiful _man _making love to him and thought he couldn't love anyone else as much as he did. Zero's body was now alive with vibrant pleaser shooting through him; he was getting close now, _really _close. Ichiru looked down at him he crashes their lips together, pushing into Zero harder and faster as he his own climax was building.

"Tell me who I belong to Ichiru." Zero pleaded he muscles tightening as the pleasure built up in his stomach.

"You belong to me... Zero. Me and only me! I want you to scream my name over and over again." Ichiru half panted half commanded. Zero did just that. He screamed Ichiru's name as climax ripped through him, he clung to Ichiru as he kept pounding him faster. Seeing Zero's pleasure push Ichiru over the edge and he grunted and groaned as he played out his own orgasm. They collapsed together on the bed; bodies tangling together panting heavily. Ichiru placed a chased kiss on his beloved's forehead.

"We'll always be together" Ichiru told Zero as sleep claimed them both.


End file.
